


Those tight, gray, skinny jeans

by chipsnships



Series: Random time wild-one shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, dean and cass flirt and use cute pickuplines, dean knows cas from school, grammar was never my best, sorry if grammar is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsnships/pseuds/chipsnships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean is at a coffee shop and notices cas wearing tight gray jeans. cas sees dean staring and confronts him with cute ass pick up lines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those tight, gray, skinny jeans

**Author's Note:**

> dean was me when i noticed this guy wearing gray jeans with a super fine looking ass.

Dean Winchester knew from experience that not everyone looks good in gray skinny jeans. Hell no one really does unless you're a perfect fucking model with money. Himself knew that he couldn't ever dare try and put those wretched things on his legs after the last time he had. Even though he worked out often and had and very nice shape those grey tight leg casing would never look good on him. He almost started to believe that it was true for everyone. That was until Castiel. fucking. Novak walked in all high and mighty in his tight, grey, ass hugging skinny jeans. Dean couldn't and wouldn't deny it, Cas was a sexy shit that looked as if he just flew in from heaven. maybe dean envied that trait about him or maybe just the lust that glazed over dean's eyes made him stare. eyes wide , mouth hanging open,and eyebrows upturned dean tried to look away. But sadly dean couldn't get out of the damn trance. the way the jeans cut off Capri at the bottom just above the ankle and the light converse covered in drawing of spirals and shapes were just enough for dean to handle. but slowly trailing upward was and bad mistake. his ass was shaped perfectly in the jeans and the hand slipped into the back pocked added to create the chill hipster look and dean nearly fainted. Maybe Cas was a model who just went to a normal collage and did normal things like going to coffee shops in his spare time? still staring at Cas in the jeans, dean looked slightly up more, because why only look at one peace of the fucking pie when you can look at it as a whole. this as dean felt, was also a horrible, terrible, mistake. dean looked up to see the smooth, bright blue eyes that only belong to Castiel staring right back him.and possibly the longest an intense staring contest is started. that is until Cas starts to walk up to deans table and dean's stomach flips upside down. he sets his coffee down and gives dean a flirtatious smile.  
"do you have a map? because i just got lost in your eyes". dean can feel his face redden and stutters to find words.  
"there isn't a word in the dictionary to describe how good you look in those jeans right now ". Cas smiles and picks up the pen that was being used earlier and a yellow sticky note.  
"tell me about your self, your dreams, your ambitions, and possibly your phone number?" dean blushes once more then takes the pen and paper from Cas's hand and writes his name and number.  
"tomorrow at 2? same place?" dean asks, internally screaming.  
"i would love that ".  
" have a nice day beautiful.oh and i saw you checking my ass out " he adds and pushes his chair in, leaving another sticky note with his name and number on it, taking the one out of deans hand and walking out the door.  
Le fin

**Author's Note:**

> yet again i love making these Au's


End file.
